


Brothers in Arms

by silvertrails



Series: Highlander Stories [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Methos does what he needs to survive.
Relationships: Duncan MacLeod/Methos (Highlander), Kronos (Highlander)/Methos (Highlander)
Series: Highlander Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades





	Brothers in Arms

**Brothers in Arms  
By CC  
February 2021**

I don’t own Rysher Panzer & Davis’ characters. I am borrowing them for a while. My canon stops before Endgame.

* * *

Kronos came to his bed, and Methos had no choice but to submit to him. He had done it in the past, at first because he admired Kronos’ strength, later for mere survival. They had been more than brothers, and though they all had shared everything, Kronos had never allowed Caspian or Silas to take Methos to his bed. 

It had been a good way to avoid Caspian’s attentions, and though Methos liked Silas, he had never been inclined to take or being taken by him. It had been safe to keep Kronos happy, and to let him believe that he had such kind of control.

Now Methos was in Kronos’ bed again, and this time it had been more difficult to submit to him. It was pleasurable, as always, for both Kronos and Methos knew how to make the most of the joining of their bodies. It was sickening too, because Methos hated what he was doing, and it was worse now that he had lost Duncan forever.

_He is not going to forgive me._

It hurt, but as always Methos planned to survive, and to make sure that the Highlander survived this too. Cassandra was a distraction, but not even her was going to stop Methos from getting rid of Kronos for good. Killing Caspian would be a pleasure and killing Silas would cause Methos pain. He closed his eyes briefly as Kronos marked him. Methos could not kill him, but Duncan was strong enough to do it.


End file.
